


Genesis

by youarefire



Series: Genesis [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarefire/pseuds/youarefire
Summary: “In the beginningGod created Heaven and EarthFor what it's worth,I think that he might've created you first”





	Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a headcanon rant, then turned into this whole AU.  
There's already a oneshot about them in this universe so I just chalked it up as part of a series.   
Enjoy & leave me love <3

Stacie kicked the door closed behind her as she entered her loft, letting out a content sigh as she collapsed face first into her couch. It’s been a long day and all she wanted to do was sleep. She turned around and laid on her back, placing a throw pillow under her head. Relishing in the peace and quiet.

The loft had an open layout, with floor to ceiling windows and stained grey concrete floors. She’s only been living here for three months but she knew early on that she’ll never get tired of coming home to a huge comfy couch and a picture perfect view of the Los Angeles sunset.

Her eyes were beginning to feel heavy and she was on the verge of falling asleep when a loud knock jolted her upright.

“Ugghhhh.” She groaned out loud as she walked to the door.

Her mood changed, however, when she was greeted with a familiar face smiling up at her sheepishly.

“Hey Stacie!” The woman beamed.

“Hey… Chloe, right?” Stacie feigned ignorance. She knew exactly who Chloe was. She spent the better part of her Saturday helping- and flirting with- the redhead as she moved into the loft across the hall.

“Yes, Chloe. That’s me!” She gave the brunette a nervous smile. Visibly affected by Stacie’s presence.

“So..” Stacie leaned against the door frame, “Did you need me for anything? Or did you just come by to say hi?” She smiled sweetly.

There was a beat of silence before Chloe snapped out of her haze, suddenly remembering why she strode over to her new neighbor’s door in the first place, “Right! So, uhm, I’m really sorry to bother you, but my girlfriend and I have been trying to hang up this massive art piece in our lounge area but we’re both not very tall so we bought a mini ladder thing but even then, it still didn’t get us as far up as we wanted! And I guess that’s the price we pay for wanting high ceilings! The wall is just so tall!” Chloe continued to ramble, “and as much as I love my girlfriend, she has zero upper body strength! So, again, I’m so sorry for bothering you but we could really use your height and the upper body strength that I know you have, because you lifted those boxes with such ease last Saturday-”

Stacie smiled endearingly as the redhead finished her tangent.

“-So now, I’m here to ask if you could please come over and help us out? We’ll repay you with food and drinks?”

At first, Stacie deflated at the mention of Chloe having a girlfriend. But she decided to focus on the fact that her and her new neighbors are all part of the same community. So she quickly shook off the pang of disappointment and tried to be more excited about the prospect of possibly building a friendship.

She looked at Chloe’s pleading expression, her bottom lip snug between her teeth in anticipation and Stacie couldn’t help the breathy chuckle that escaped from her mouth.

“Yes, of course I’ll come help out. Let me just go change into something more comfortable.”

“Really? Great! Thanks so much! We owe you so much!”

“Don’t worry about it! This gives me an excuse to socialize with people outside of work.” Stacie shrugged.

“Perfect! I’ll tell Bree to pick up food on the way here. Just walk in whenever you’re ready, we always keep the door unlocked while we’re home.” Chloe winked and started retreating back to her place.

“That’s actually REALLY dangerous!” Stacie called out, but Chloe just shrugged and waved her off in response.

“At least now you know you’re always welcome to socialize!” She laughed and entered her apartment without another word.

  
________________________________

  
Stacie hovered outside the door for a few moments to gather her thoughts. She’s usually a social butterfly but work has been sucking the energy out of her lately so she needed a few more moments to release some of the stress.

Once she was in the right headspace, she slowly turned the doorknob, “Hello?” she called out as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

“Stacie! Hey, come on in!” Choe pulled her towards the living room and gestured for her to take a seat on the couch. “Make yourself at home, I’m just putting some finishing touches on the salad! Bree should be here with the pizzas soon.”

“Oh, we’re eating first?”

“Yeah, I figured you were hungry. Can’t have you lifting precious art pieces on an empty stomach.” Chloe smiled, then turned to go back to the kitchen.

Stacie looked around the loft, the layout was similar to hers but they had a better view and their place looked like it was straight out of a Martha Stewart catalogue.

“I really love what you’ve done to the place. It looks like you’ve settled in really well this week.” She got up and walked to the kitchen, resting her elbows on the counter of the kitchen island that served as a barrier between the dining area and the lounge.

“That’s all Bree, she’s brilliant. She’s an interior designing GODDESS! I just gave her the color scheme I wanted and she took care of the rest.”

“Is that what she does for a living? She’s an interior designer?”

“Kind of?” Chloe squinted as she tried to find the best way to describe Aubrey’s profession.

“Kind of?” Stacie teased. “Do you not know?”

“No, yeah, I know. But.. she’s sort of a celebrity designer?”

“Oh?”

“Well.. yeah, I guess? I don’t know how else to describe it? She’s about to start her own show and she’s a really big deal in the designing world right now. Think of Joanna Gaines, Candice Olson…” Chloe trailed off.

“I have no idea who any of those people are.”

“Really? Not even Joanna Gaines? Joanna and Chip Gaines?”

Stacie shook her head.

“Their stuff sells at Target.”

“I haven’t stepped foot in a Target since I’ve moved here.”

“SERIOUSLY?”

Stacie nodded, an unapologetic look on her face. “I just haven’t had a reason to go yet. And there aren’t really any Targets nearby.”

“Where do you get your essentials?”

“I walk to the drug store across the street.”

“What about groceries? Snacks?”

“I rarely snack. And there’s literally a Trader Joe’s three blocks down. So I wa-”

“Walk there.” Chloe nodded in understanding. “Right. Where did you say you were from again?”

“New York.”

“Right, I totally forgot how much it sucks to drive there.”

“Exactly! Especially in the city. I didn’t even own a care!” Stacie laughed. “I’m just used to walking everywhere.”

“Okay, well I guess I can try to compare Bree to someone else.. what about David Bromstad? Have you heard of him?”

“Nope!”

“Hilary Farr? From love it or list? Or what about The Property Brothers? The twins?”

“We can do this all day babe.. I’m sure I won’t know anyone you’ll be naming.” Stacie laughed.

“Huh,” Chloe hummed, “I take it, you don’t watch much HGTV.” She chuckled.

“I haven’t even had time to watch regular TV these days.”

“Of course not.” She shook her head in disbelief, a small smile on her face. “Well, just know that Aubrey’s a huge deal and she’s actually also an amazing artist! Which is part of the reason why she’s so sought after. She incorporates her pieces in all the homes she designs. Most of the artwork we have on the walls are her originals, and that massive piece we’ll be putting up is hers as well!” The redhead beamed after she rushed through the jumble of words.

Stacie couldn’t help but smile at the other woman, she could tell how much Chloe loved her girlfriend. “She sounds amazing. How long have you guys been dating?”

Chloe cackled, “Uhm….” .

“What?”

“Aubrey’s not my girlfriend. She’s my best friend.”

“Then who-”

“Hey babe? Is the food almost here?”

Stacie jumped at the voice behind her, not expecting there to be anyone else in the house. She turned around and came face to face with a petite brunette.

“Oh, hi! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. You must be our neighbor.”

Chloe walked up to other woman and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, “Stacie this is my girlfriend, Beca. Becs, this is Stacie.”

“Nice meeting you, Stacie.” Beca held a hand.

“Oh.” Stacie hummed, her brain finally catching up. “Likewise!” She shot her hand up and shook Beca’s hand eagerly, “Thanks for letting me crash your dinner tonight.”

“You don’t need to thank us,” Beca waved off, “you’re helping us put our shit up. It’s the least we can do.”

They shared a curt smile as Beca zeroed in on the candied walnuts and apples that were sprinkled on top of the salad.

“Besides,” She said, shoving a handful of walnuts in her mouth, “you should be thankful that I’m not the one making dinner…”

“Beca has a habit of overcooking things.” Chloe supplied.

“Oh my god! I have a habit of under cooking!” Stacie blurted gleefully.

The women laughed and seamlessly fell into conversation. Stacie was pleasantly surprised at how easy it was to talk to Beca and Chloe.

They talked about their careers and went into detail about the huge risks they took with their respective journeys: Stacie with her med-tech startup company. Beca as a well established music producer, and Chloe as a vocal coach & a pretty well known youtuber in the vocal coaching world.

They bonded over their experiences and their struggles, and were in akin spirits when Chloe spoke about how the risks she took when she first moved out to LA were worth it in the end.

“The risks were totally worth it because if you hadn’t taken the risk to move here then we wouldn’t have met.”

“Yes, totally worth it!” Chloe grinned and placed a sweet kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek.

“Aw, that’s sweet.” Stacie said softly. “How’d you guys meet?”

“Emily Junk introduced us.” Beca said.

Stacie tried not to react to the famous pop singer’s name.

“Yeah, I’ve been Emily’s vocal coach since she was in highschool and when she came to Beca for her EP-”

“She had a hard time enunciating the vowels for the higher harmonies in Flashlight, so she brought Chloe on board to help her out. And for some reason Emily’s schedule didn’t really work out with ours-”

“So Becs and I decided we’d get together first, alone, so I can familiarize myself with the song and then work with Emily once she was free.”

“Right. And when Chloe and I first met it was all business. Very professional. Sparks didn’t fly, there were no hearteyes or anything.”

“Very professional.” Chloe echoed, her eyes never leaving Beca’s.

Beca and Chloe were smiling at each other in such a soft and sweet way that Stacie couldn’t help but mirror their smile.

“So I played the track for her and after, when it came time for us to sing the different vocal layers, there was... A moment. I don’t know how to explain it but when we sang it together, something clicked between us. I don’t have the words to describe what I felt in that moment.”

“Yeah me neither.” Chloe smiled widely before turning her attention to Stacie, “it was this subtle, growing, warm feeling. I don’t know,” She giggled, “I can’t explain it.”  
“The rest was just history.” Beca said softly.

Chloe turned to her girlfriend and gave her a quick, chaste kiss.

“That was the cutest fucking thing I’ve ever heard.” Stacie gushed.

Beca cleared her throat, her cheeks a light shade of red, “Anyway! Stacie, Chloe told me you helped her out on Saturday! Thank you for that! I had a really important meeting I couldn’t get out of, so it was nice to know someone was here to help.”

Stacie shrugged, “It was just a few boxes. It’s not a big deal.”

“Well, thank you anyway!” Beca and Chloe smiled at each other lovingly and even though Stacie was disappointed to learn about Chloe’s relationship at first, she had to admit, they looked really cute together.

Beca cleared her throat again before continuing, “And thanks, again, for coming over to help put the painting up! We tried, we really tried! But I’m not very tall and I’m not really that strong. So before I risk getting murdered by Aubrey’s psycho-ass for dropping one of her pieces, I’d rather have you do it. She’d be less inclined to murder a hot stranger.”

Chloe smacked Beca’s arm, “What? You said she was hot too!”

“That’s not what the smack was for!” Chloe argued, her brows knotted.

Stacie laughed out loud and shrugged, “I’m sure I can handle Aubrey’s ‘psycho-ass’.” She winked at the couple.

“Speaking of the psycho!”

Chloe rolled her eyes at her girlfriend

“Where the fuck is she with the foo-“

“Knock knock!” A melodic voice sounded from the front door.

“She’s here!” Chloe perked up and hurried towards the entrance.

“Do you think she heard me calling her psycho?” Beca whispered to Stacie, causing the taller brunette to snicker.

But when Stacie looked up she stopped dead in her tracks. She immediately found herself drowning in blue eyes, golden hair, sun kissed skin, and the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. Stacie was floored. Her heart was racing, her head was spinning, her mouth went dry, and her body felt like it was on fire.

_I’d totally let this woman murder me_, she thought.

Stacie and Aubrey’s eyes met and the blonde regarded her with a wide smile over Chloe’s shoulder as the two best friends shared a hug.

_Fuck_

Chloe took the boxes of food from the other woman’s hands and placed them on the kitchen counter. Stacie followed their movements, her eyes travelling down the blonde’s body, taking in every inch of this majestic woman. She was so engrossed that she was completely unaware of the shit-eating grin Beca was throwing her way.

“Dude, you’re drooling.” Beca muttered lowly, just as Chloe and Aubrey turned to face the pair.

“Stacie! This is Aubrey, my bestie and my sister from another mister-” Aubrey rolled her eyes at that- “Bree, this is Stacie. She’s our neighbor from across the hall, the one who helped me with the boxes on Saturday.” Chloe beamed and looked between the two women.

“Hi, pleasure meeting you.” Aubrey confidently strode over to Stacie.

“Please, the pleasure’s all mine.” Stacie greeted warmly as she shamelessly raked her eyes up and down Aubrey’s body. Completely drinking the woman in.

If Aubrey noticed, she didn’t show it.

“Thanks for agreeing to help us with the painting! Beca kind of sucks at handling art pieces with care.” The blonde turned to the smaller brunette with a pointed look.

“Well I think you’ll find that I’m very good- great actually, at handling things with care. If that’s how you like it-”

“Oh god.” Beca mumbled.

“-handled. If that’s how you like it handled.” Stacie added. “With care.”

Aubrey quirked a brow and Stacie internally screamed at how disgustingly gross that was. But it seemed to have somewhat piqued the blonde’s interest, because she was still holding onto Stacie’s gaze with a curious smirk on her face.

“That’s a whole lot of eye contact.” Beca muttered, mildly horrified at how smiley Aubrey was being. She decided her hunger was more important than whatever the hell was going on with that, and walked towards the food. She let out a loud gasp when she realized where the boxes were from.

Chloe regarded the two women before her with a knowling glint in her eye then proceeded to set the table.

“Garage pizza?!” Beca squealed excitedly. “You did good for once BreeBree.”

“Don’t call me that!” Aubrey spat.

“Hey Bree? Do you mind helping me set up?”

“No, I’ll help!” Stacie said hurriedly.

“Are you sure? I can-”

“It’s cool, you got us food. The least I can do is help set up.”

Aubrey was going to protest but Stacie was already grabbing utensils and cups from the dish rack.

The blonde watched on with a wide smile on her face.

“Dude I can’t believe you drove all the way across town for this. Traffic must’ve been insane!”

Aubrey reluctantly tore her gaze away from Stacie and moved when she saw Beca opening one of the boxes. She slapped Beca’s wrist just in time, “Wait until the table’s set.”

“Geez, okay mom.”

“You know how much Chloe hates it when you start eating before everyone else.”

“Well if you didn’t take forever to get here, I wouldn’t be this hungry!”

“I would’ve gotten here on time if I went to a different restaurant but I know how much you love this place so I picked up from them. And like you said earlier, traffic was insane.”

“I guess.” Beca grumbled. “Sorry if i seem ungrateful because I am super grateful. I’m just really hungry.”

“I know.” Aubrey rolled her eyes at her friend. “When Chlo told me to get pizza, I knew I had to get your fave or else I wouldn’t hear the end of it.” She made her way to sink to wash her hands, “But they didn’t want to do half with no olives, so just give your olives to me.”

“Cool, thanks grandma. Love ya.” Beca obnoxiously blew a kiss and a wink in Aubrey’s direction.

“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t call me that so we can still stay friends.” The blonde said as she patted her hands dry with a dish towel.

“Oh please, you freaking love me Posen!”

“I don’t love you, I love Chloe…” Aubrey said pointedly, “I tolerate you.”

“You tolerate me because you love me. That’s literally the only reason why people tolerate other people.”

“You are seriously so fucking annoying. Chloe, why is your girlfriend so annoying?”

“I’m not getting into it!” Chloe called out, eliciting a laugh from Stacie.

“You’re only annoyed right now because you know I’m right! And you don’t want to admit that you love me because you’re annoyed.”

“No, you’re always annoying. Whether I love you or not doesn’t matter, because you are always annoying.”

“The longer you try to deny how much you actually care about me, the more annoyed you’re gonna get at how right I am about the way you truly feel about me.”

“Oh my god-”

Stacie, who was watching the entire interaction as she was helping Chloe set the table, couldn’t help but laugh. “They’re adorable!” She said sarcastically.

“They bicker a lot, but deep down they actually really care about each other.”

“Yeah, I can see that.”

“You’ll learn to get used to the constant banter.” Chloe winked. “That’s if you plan on ‘socializing’ with us more often.”

“Hm, yeah. I plan on it,” She glanced over her shoulder at Aubrey and Beca who were still quietly bickering amongst themselves, “I look forward to it, actually. You guys seem fun.”

Chloe looked up and followed Stacie’s gaze, a mischievous smirk grew on her face then, “Awes!”

Stacie knotted her brow in confusion and turned to Chloe, “I’m sorry, what? Oz?”

“What? No. Like ‘awes’ as in short for ‘awesome’.”

“It sounded like you said Oz.”

“Why would it sound like Oz when I clearly said awes?”

“I don’t know? Why didn’t you just say the entire word then? I’ve never heard anyone say that before.”

“It’s a thing people say, like people actually say that!” Chloe stuttered.

“Really? This is my first time hearing it.” Stacie narrowed her eyes.

“I literally hear people say that word everyday.”

“I guess it’s an LA thing?”

“I guess…”

“What’s up with that though? Why do people here shorten everything? The other day I heard someone say ‘sush’ instead of ‘sushi’ and I thought that was the weirdest thing I’ve ever heard. What could possibly possess a person to shorten an already short word! It’s literally two syllables!”

Chloe didn’t respond, just stared at Stacie blankly.

“What?”

“I say sush too…”

“Oh my god! Seriously? I-”

“OKAY GUYS THE TABLE’S SET! LET’S EAT!” Chloe quickly interrupted with a clap of her hands.


End file.
